This Means War
by Fat-Boy93
Summary: All human. Started with a game of Truth or Dare, now its a war. Who will rise & who will fall? Who will end up with green hair? Read to find out! R&R! Rated T for language, content and safety. ON HAITUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. BUT! BUT! BUT! I do own this lovely green pen with a bunny on it! I even has one of those little messages it says 'when bring hungry, **insert picture of cupcake** having fun, **insert picture of two love hearts** feeling sad and sometimes in a bad mood… **insert picture of yellow flower** But we **insert picture of what looks like a clock** always close together' …I'M SO PROUD THAT IT'S ALL MINE! well maybe not...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 -BPOV

We were all sitting in a circle in Alice's living room –all of us being me-Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Right now we were playing Truth or Dare. All eyes were on me to decide Edward's fate because he had picked dare.

"Edward… I dare you... to… umm… run around the block twice…" I started.

"That's it?" scoffed Emmett

"Shut up, Emmett, I'm not done!" I scolded. "Edward, I want you to run around the block twice whist wearing Alice's hot pink bikini –

"I have to wear what?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Alice's hot pink bikini." I said slowly. "And carry a picket sign that says 'Free The Overgrown Mutant Potato and His Brother The Hairy Watermelon!' whist shouting 'I love Brad Pitt'" I said with an evil smile.

"How's that all gonna fit on one picket sign?!" Edward exclaimed, "And how am I supposed to fit into Alice's bikini?!"

By this time we were all in fits of laughter rolling on the floor.

"I'm not doing it!" Edward shouted.

"Aww, wittle Eddie-Weddie too afwaid to do a wittle, itty, bitty dare his girwfwend came up wif? Awww." Emmett taunted.

"Argh! Fine! But if I get the police called on me, then it's all of your faults!" he shouted. I grinned evilly because I knew there was a hoard of girls from school already waiting for him downstairs, and he didn't know it.

"Let's get you into that bikini!" I cheered.

"And where are you gonna get a picket sign?" he asked sceptically.

"I came to this party all prepared," I grinned.

"You planned this all along?" Edward gasped. "How could you?"

"Very easily, actually," I said. "Now quit stalling and get in that bikini!" I scolded.

"Fine." Edward sulked, grabbing the bikini from Alice and disappearing into the bathroom to get changed into the bikini.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett said, after Edward was gone. "I mean, poor Edward. It can't get any worse for him anymore."

"Actually…" I said, and all eyes turned to me. "I kinda had this planned out for a while so I maybe… might have… _kinda_ called all the girls from school to gather around the block with their cameras and when they hear a guy shout that he loves Brad Pitt to get their cameras ready, so… yeah… he's probably gonna kill me." I finished, scratching the back of my head nervously. They all burst out into fits of laughter again.

"She's diabolical!" Emmett boomed.

"Aww, my sweet little innocent Bella has grown up." Rosalie said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Aww, I _love_ this girl!" chirped Alice. "She's adorable _and_ conniving."

"Looks like Edward's got some competition now." Jasper laughed, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder from Alice.

"What have I got competition for now?" asked a voice from behind. We all turned around and burst out laughing. Edward was in a WAY too tight hot pink bikini. "Hate you guys," he mumbled.

"Oh right," I said, running to grab the pre-painted picket sign and handed it over to him. "Love you, too." I said and pecked him on the cheek. "Now get going."

"Awww, what'd I d to deserve this." He said and went out the door. About twenty seconds later you could hear him shouting about his love for Brad then a very high pitch girly scream, which we assumed to belong to Edward's and we burst out laughing.

We were laughing so hard for what felt like ages when the door burst opened to reveal a very angry Edward covered in bits of leaves and dirt showing at one point he had fallen over, and his face and arms were covered in lipstick smears from the numerous fan-girls from school.

After half an hour our laughter had finally _slightly_ subsided, but it was still very difficult to hold back their laughter, because our rule on truth or dare is that if its dress up of any kind then it has to be kept on the _whole_ time. So the whole time we were trying to continue the game, we would look at Edward and burst out laughing again. Now we were quietening down he looked at me with an evil little glint in his eye.

"Alright, Bella. Truth or Dare." he said menacingly.

"Um… gee whiz… I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Umm… I'm a sucker for dares, so dare me, Baby!"

"Bella I dare you to…

EPOV

"Edward… I dare you... to… umm… run around the block twice…" she started.

"That's it?" scoffed Emmett

"Shut up, Emmett, I'm not done!" she scolded. "Edward, I want you to run around the block twice whist wearing Alice's hot pink bikini –

"I have to wear what?!" I exclaimed.

"Alice's hot pink bikini." she said slowly, like I couldn't understand English. "And carry a picket sign that says 'Free The Overgrown Mutant Potato and His Brother The Hairy Watermelon!' whist shouting 'I love Brad Pitt'" she said with an evil smile.

"How's that all gonna fit on one picket sign?!" Edward exclaimed, "And how am I supposed to fit into Alice's bikini?!"

By this time they were all in fits of laughter rolling on the floor.

"I'm not doing it!" I shouted. No way was I about to run around the block _twice_ in Alice's hot pink bikini with a picket sign shouting that I loved Brad Pitt. No friggen way.

"Aww, wittle Eddie-Weddie too afwaid to do a wittle, itty, bitty dare his girwfwend came up wif? Awww." Emmett taunted. I didn't want to give in, but I knew that if I refused, the punishment would be hell, but if I did it, then I would never live it down.

"Argh! Fine! But if I get the police called on me, then it's all your faults!" I shouted. Bella was grinning evilly for some reason and I was afraid to find out why.

"Let's get you into that bikini!" Bella cheered.

"And where are you gonna get a picket sign?" I asked

"I came to this party all prepared," she grinned. Then it hit me… She had this planned.

"You planned this all along?" I gasped. "How could you?"

"Very easily, actually," she said. "Now quit stalling and get in that bikini!" she scolded.

"Fine." I sulked, grabbing the bikini from Alice and disappearing into the bathroom to get changed into the bikini.

I walked into the bathroom with the bikini in hand. I stood in the bathroom and staring at the bikini… No way in hell would it fit on me… that girl is diabolical. I took off my clothes and attempted to put on the bikini. The bottoms were practically a thong on me! And how am I supposed to tie the bikini? About ten minutes later I _finally_ had it on and the worlds _biggest_ wedgy. Now it was time to face then. I opened the door and walked out.

"Looks like Edward's got some competition now." Jasper laughed, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder from Alice.

"What have I got competition for now?" I asked. They all turned around and burst out laughing. "Hate you guys," I mumbled.

"Oh right," Bella said, she ran off and grabbed a pre-painted picket sign and handed it over to me. "Love you, too." she said and pecked me on the cheek. "Now get going."

"Awww, what'd I d to deserve this." I said and went out the door. About ten second later of running out the apartment building and proclaiming my love for Brad Pitt, I put on full speed because it looked like all the girls from school were there _with_ cameras and I was pretty sure I saw Mike Newton with a camera as well. I was gonna get those guys.

I was on my first lap carrying the picket sign and shouting my love for Brad Pitt, when _she_ attacked me. Jessica Stanley. She had tackled me to the ground so I fell in a bush, she then straddled me and kissed me whist trying to feel me up.

"Come on, Eddie, you know you want me." She said in a voice that I assume was supposed to be sexy. She put her hand on my crotch and I let out the girliest shriek ever, and then pushed her off and started running again.

On my second lap around the block, Jessica, jumped on my back and kissed me. She was latched on pretty tight and it took me a while to throw her off, when she was off, I ran straight for the apartment stairs and busted open the door of the apartment where all eyes turned to me and laughter broke out.

After half an hour their laughter had finally subsided, but it was still very difficult for then to hold back their laughter, because our rule on truth or dare is that if its dress up of any kind then it has to be kept on the _whole_ time. So the whole time we were trying to continue the game, they would look at me and burst out laughing again. Now they were quietening down I looked at Bella and I was sure there was some sort of evil glint in my eye and I think she saw it.

"Alright, Bella. Truth or Dare." I said menacingly.

"Um… gee whiz… I don't know." she said sarcastically. "Umm… I'm a sucker for dares, so dare me, Baby!" this was perfect because I had the perfect dare for her.

"Bella I dare you to…

**Ooohh cliffy! Can you guess what Eddie's gonna do? Do I even know what he's gonna do? No I don't actually… I'm still thinking. Suggestions are VERY welcome, my brains a bit dead, but your suggestions mean a sooner update! So whoever comes up with the best suggestion for the next chappie they get it dedicated to them!**

**Hurry now, entries close when I feel like it.**

* * *

**Now joke of the chappie!**

There was a cat chasing a chicken and what not.

They end up at bridge, and the chickens all the way at the edge of it or something.

The cat pounces at the chicken.

The chicken being all smart and what not moves to the side.

The cat misses and falls into the river below.

**Moral of the story:** A wet pussy equals a happy cock.

Fat-Bay93 out!

Until Next Time !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: …I wonder what would happen if I forgot the disclaimer

**Disclaimer: …I wonder what would happen if I **_**forgot**_** the disclaimer?**

**-Door busts open- FREEZE! FBI!**

**FB: No! I'm sorry! I honestly forgot!**

**Where are they!**

**FB: Huh? What? Where are who?**

**The flying munchkins of Munchkin Land! That's who!**

**FB: Oh, they're in the closet. –Points to closet–**

**Ok, thanks kid. –Closet is opened and hell breaks loose–**

**FB: So... your not gonna get me for not doing the disclaimer?**

**Oh, that's not our job. CIA will be over in about 10 minutes.**

**FB: Oh, ok. Thanks. –They leave– Now, Joe, I want you to deal with the CIA while I do my story, ok?**

**Joe: Okey dokey.**

**FB: Good boy.**

**Ok peoples, I got bored waiting for your suggestions and this came to me when I was sitting in the car. Keep sending the stuff you want to happen because I might end up using it and dedicating the chappie to you.**

**OH WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'm gonna dedicate this to **_**Porsche Girl**_** because she's the only one who made a suggestion and I'm gonna kinda use it.**

**Last time on This Means War**

"_Alright, Bella. Truth or Dare." I said menacingly._

"_Um… gee whiz… I don't know." she said sarcastically. "Umm… I'm a sucker for dares, so dare me, Baby!" this was perfect because I had the perfect dare for her._

"_Bella I dare you to…_

Chapter 2 -EPOV

"Bella, I dare you to do a little strip tease for us," I grinned.

"That's it?" Bella scoffed.

"Oh my dear, Bella, offcourse not!" I gasped. "You, my lovely, Bella, are going to do a little strip tease outside of Town Hall to '**I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Oh, and you can pick Alice or Rosalie to join you.**"

"Oh, sweet!" Bella cheered. "Rose, join me please?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so in!" Rosalie cheered, punching the air. This wasn't the exact reaction I had planned but I really wanted to see Bella do a strip tease.

"Well then let's go!" Emmett boomed. I grabbed the CD player and quickly made a mix CD with the songs and then left for the car. **(A/N: umm… this car holds six people… ok?)**

The drive to Town Hall was anything but quiet. I really wish I was quiet.

"Do you know what I hate, girls?" Alice asked.

"What?" Bella and Rosalie said.

"Period pains." Alice said simply. I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want to hear three girls talk about period pains.

"Ugh! Don't get me started, Al." Rosalie grunted, scrunching her eyes.

"Worst thing EVER!" Bella said, banging her head on the headrest.

"What do you, girls do?" Alice asked. I _really_ wanted to tune this girl stuff out.

"Hot water bottle," Bella said. "Natural all the way!"

"Yeah, that's what I do, too!" Rosalie said, hi-fiving Bella. "But when I can't use it, I use Panadol or Nurofen."

"Same here!" Alice chirped. "Oh my god! Don't you hate it when you feel like having the weirdest foods?"

"Oh god I hate that!" Bella said, scrunching her eyes.

"I remember one time; I was like, sooo craving a choc chip cookie and a potato." Rosalie laughed

"A potato?" Alice scoffed. "I remember one –

"Enough already!" Emmett shouted from the driver seat. "No more period pain talk!"

"Yeah, ok." Alice giggled, and the other girls joined, too.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gushed. "Let's go get ourselves a vampire!"

"Oh my gosh!" Alice gushed. "Let's get a ware-wolf as well!"

"In separate cages, remember?" Rosalie said. "If you put them in the same cage, they'd kill each other."

"Oh, well that would be a shame." Bella said sadly.

"Yeah, if they kill each other, then we won't be able to have our way with them." Alice said deep in thought.

"That's why you put them in separate cages and do each of them separately, unless they're in for a threesome." Rosalie said. I was absolutely shocked at where this had taken a turn.

"Could be a foursome, too, you know." Bella pointed out.

"Oh, smart girl!" Rosalie praised. "I like the way you think."

"Aww, don't leave me out!" Alice whined.

"Don't worry we'll just –

"Can you girls just stop?!" Jasper shouted. I felt so relieved that someone had finally spoken up. "This is getting to me!"

"Aww, don't worry, Jazz, I wouldn't leave you out of something like that." Alice said. "Offcourse you're invited!"

"Alice –

"We're here!" Emmett hollered. **(A/N: Holler is a really random word don't you think?)**

"Awesome!" Bella cheered. "Let's go, Rose!"

We all climbed out of the car, and the girls ran straight to the statue near the Town Hall, beckoning us to follow. I was in a way beginning to regret this. Alice took the CD player from me and turned the music up really loud. The music started and Bella and Rose started dancing.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
_

Oh God they were hot. They were just starting to dance to the chorus and Bella just pulled off her shirt and threw it to the small crowd of guys that had crowded around to revel a very lacy, very sexy bra. Rose was in her bra now, too. God they were hot… Damn it don't think that! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm pitching a tent! Shit! Shit! Shit!

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

Oh, crap what are they doing?! Shit! I think they're making out! Aw damn that's hot… damn this tent just keeps getting bigger… wow… Emmett's pitching a tent, too, by the looks of it… Why the _hell_ am I even _looking_ there?

_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

They had just taken their jeans off and started dancing to the song and after doing a scan of the crowd that had seemed to have gathered around us, I saw that almost all the guys were pitching tents. I even saw a few with their hands down their pants… I don't even want to know, but I'm afraid I already know…__

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  


They were grinding against each other when _he_ came. Some random. Now he's dancing with _my_ Bella?! Who does he think he is?

"Yo, Edward." Emmett called, tapping me on the shoulder then pointing to the guy dancing with Bella. "That's Jacob Black." Jacob Black, you have made a dangerous enemy.

_  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_

By this time Jacob was shirtless and the girls were in their lacy …undergarments… dancing and… being all… touchy feely with each other. I was so glad the girls weren't taking off any more of their clothes because I knew I wouldn't be able to take it, but the fact that Jacob was being touchy feely with _my_ Bella… that guy is dead meat.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The song finally ended and I went over to Bella and kissed her, she was the first to break the kiss by giggling.

"What?" I asked her, genuinely confused, but she giggled again. "What is it?"

"We match." She giggled, and I looked down realising that I was still in the bikini. I laughed, too, and then _he_ came.

"Hey… can I um… uh… get um…" he stuttered.

"A phone number?" Bella suggested and he nodded his head eagerly. I almost laughed, no way would my Bella give out her number to him, let alone anyone else, especially since _I'm_ here. "Sure, give me your phone." Jacob quickly obliged and produced a mobile phone which Bella took and punched in some numbers and handed it back.

"Thanks." Jacob said.

"Don't worry about it. Call that number any time, 'kay babe?" Bella said, winking at him.

"Sure will." Jacob said, winking back then walked away. I was stunned at what had just happened. Bella just gave her number to a complete stranger.

"Bella! How could you?" I gasped.

"He said he wanted a phone number, so I gave him one." She said simply, I didn't understand what she meant until Alice spoke up.

"Whose number did you give him?" Alice asked.

"Gave him Jessica Stanley's mobile." Bella smirked, and Alice burst out laughing. She was smart… too smart…

"Hey, let's go!" Emmett shouted. The reply was a chorus of 'yeah' 'sure' and 'whatever's.

The ride back was more peaceful than the ride there, because the two girls were so tired they fell asleep in the car. Bella was so cute when she slept, even cuter when she was sleeping in her underwear and bra… Damn this tent…

**FB: How'd they manage to tie you up?**

**Joe: They gave me a clicky pen…**

**FB: …And because you got a clicky pen… you let them tie me up as well?**

**Joe: BUT IT'S BLUE!**

**FB: NO WAY!**

**Joe: Yeah! I've got it here. –Takes out pen–**

**FB: THAT'S AWESOME!! GIVE IT HERE!**

**Joe: NO!! MY PEN!!**

**Fred: Give me the pen! –Takes the pen–**

**FB & Joe: –start crying–**

**Fred: Don't care how much you cry, you don't get it back till you do the disclaimer.**

**FB: ****I don't own Twilight or Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl.'**

**Fred: Here you go. –Hands pen to FB–**

**FB: YAY!!**

**Joe: What about me? –Whimpers**–

**FB & Fred: NO ONE CARES!!**

**And that's the end of that chapter! Edwards a bit perverted in this chapter… sorry, I couldn't help it. Next chapter will be the same thing only in Bella's POV and maybe a bit of Alice or Rosalie. Once again. Send in your suggestions on what you want to happen, because my brains running on dry. AND YES IF AND WHEN I USE YOUR SUGGESTION, THE CHAPPIE WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yard Work Sign Language!**  
A couple is doing yard work and the wife goes to take a shower. Her husband is looking for a rake and can't find it. He yells up to his wife, but she motions to him from the window like she can't hear.

So he points to his eye, hits his knee, and then makes raking motions.  
("I need the rake.")

She replies by pointing to her eye,  
grabbing her left breast,  
slaps her butt, then rubs her crotch.

The man is confused and runs upstairs.

"What? What was that?"

"Eye, left tit, behind, the bush."

Also send in jokes… I'm running dry on those too.

**Fat-Boy93 Out!**

**Hope you enjoyed ******


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. –Sobs–**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! First day back at school! LOL! Yeah I'm sad that the July winter hollies are over but this terms like what? 10 weeks to go til the next hollies? Oh yeah!**

**OK! Fun news! I almost crashed my Dad's car when I wasn't driving! You people are probably wondering how and what not, so I was looking at the clouds through the windows when I suddenly yelled "Mummy! Mummy! Look! Look! That cloud looks like a elephant!!" …So my dad almost crashed the car because I yelled and he thought it was something important…**

**In other news, I will try to update weekly but I know this will all end badly…**

Chapter 3 -BPOV

"Bella, I dare you to do a little strip tease for us," Edward grinned.

"That's it?" I scoffed. There was no way he just wanted me to do a strip tease.

"Oh my dear, Bella, offcourse not!" he gasped. "You, my lovely, Bella, are going to do a little strip tease outside of Town Hall to '**I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Oh, and you can pick Alice or Rosalie to join you.**"

"Oh, sweet!" Bella cheered. "Rose, join me please?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so in!" Rosalie cheered, punching the air. This I knew wasn't the reaction he was after, but I defiantly wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. No way in hell I was.

"Well then let's go!" Emmett boomed. Edward grabbed the CD player and quickly made a mix CD with the songs and then left for the car. I figured to ride there would be fun because Alice had a little grin on her face, and a grinning Alice can only be fun, right?

APOV

The drive to Town Hall was anything but quiet. I think the guys wished it was considering the conversations. Too bad I planned to make this trip for them as uncomfortable as possible.

"Do you know what I hate, girls?" I asked.

"What?" Bella and Rosalie said together.

"Period pains." I said simply. I could almost hear the guys groan inwardly and I had to try really hard not to giggle.

"Ugh! Don't get me started, Al." Rosalie grunted, scrunching her eyes, remembering how they hurt.

"Worst thing EVER!" Bella said, banging her head on the headrest.

"What do you, girls do?" I asked. I knew the guys were trying to tune it out but I figured a little lesson on girls would help their understanding of us girls.

"Hot water bottle," Bella said. "Natural all the way!"

"Yeah, that's what I do, too!" Rosalie said, hi-fiving Bella. "But when I can't use it, I use Panadol or Nurofen."

"Same here!" I chirped. The guys weren't the only ones learning here, I was learning from by best friends ever. "Oh my god! Don't you hate it when you feel like having the weirdest foods?"

"Oh god I hate that!" Bella said, scrunching her eyes. I totally remember when she only wanted blue jelly beans and chicken feet. **(A/N: And don't you be dissing chicken feet! They're yummy…)**

"I remember one time; I was like, sooo craving a choc chip cookie and a potato." Rosalie laughed

"A potato?" I scoffed. "I remember one –

"Enough already!" Emmett shouted from the driver seat. "No more period pain talk!"

"Yeah, ok." I giggled, and the other girls joined, too. We had succeeded in pissing off the guys, and now to take it a step further… and I think Bella caught the idea to do that…

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gushed. "Let's go get ourselves a vampire!"

"Oh my gosh!" I gushed, following Bella's lead. "Let's get a ware-wolf as well!"

"In separate cages, remember?" Rosalie said. "If you put them in the same cage, they'd kill each other."

"Oh, well that would be a shame." Bella said sadly.

"Yeah, if they kill each other, then we won't be able to have our way with them." I said, pretending to be deep in thought.

"That's why you put them in separate cages and do each of them separately, unless they're in for a threesome." Rosalie said. I figured the guys were getting uncomfortable because I could see them fidgeting and it was really funny.

"Could be a foursome, too, you know." Bella pointed out. Ah I love this girl for egging them on.

"Oh, smart girl!" Rosalie praised. "I like the way you think." I liked the way she thought, too.

"Aww, don't leave me out!" I whined, sneaking a peek at Jasper, he was about to crack.

"Don't worry we'll just –

"Can you girls just stop?!" Jasper shouted. I almost burst out laughing from that outburst. "This is getting to me!" **(A/N: I seem to use 'burst' a lot don't I?)**

"Aww, don't worry, Jazz, I wouldn't leave you out of something like that." I said. "Offcourse you're invited!"

"Alice –

"We're here!" Emmett hollered.

"Awesome!" Bella cheered. "Let's go, Rose!"

We all climbed out of the car, and ran straight to the statue near Town Hall when I saw _him_; it was then where I devised a plan. I called Jacob making sure they guys didn't see me and told him the plan and when to jump in and have his little fun.

RPOV

Now it was time to have fun with the boys…

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
_

We were first dancing and swaying to the music when Bella finally took off her top and I followed suit. Alice's plan was to make the guys as horny as possible and so it would begin…

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

I turned to Bella signalling it was time to put the plan to action. I grabbed Bella and made it look like we were making out and it actually made the guys horny when I peaked at them from under Bella's hair.

"The guy's seem… happy." I giggled into Bella's ear.

"Oh fun," she giggled back. "I think we should resurface."

"Aww, but it was getting fun." I pouted playfully, braking away from her.

_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I almost went green after doing a scan of the crowd that had seemed to have gathered around us I saw that almost all the guys were...um… very… happy. I even saw a few with their hands down their pants. And I think Edward saw that too because he was looking at them with an I'm-gonna-throw-up face, well it was that, or it was a I-am-going-to-murder-you-dicks-for-even-looking-at-my-girlfriend face.__

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  


Just as the verse ended a familiar face came out of the crowd to join us. His eye's were SOOO glued to Bella's ass it wasn't funny. But then again… watching Edward's face was priceless.

_  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_

Bella and I were down to our last bits of clothes, meaning we were in our undies and bras. The guys could NOT take their eyes off of Bella, I mean if I were a guy I would probably do the same.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

BPOV

I was so relieved that the song was finally over that I practically skipped over to Edwards loving arms where he kissed me, though I was the first to break the kiss by giggling.

"What?" he asked me, he was genuinely confused so I giggled again. "What is it?"

"We match." I giggled, and he looked down realising that he was still in the bikini. he laughed, too, and then Jacob came along to spoil the moment.

"Hey… can I um… uh… get um…" he stuttered, I knew what he wanted and me being the smart ass I am, found loop hole.

"A phone number?" I suggested and he nodded his head eagerly. Edward looked like he was going to pound the poor guy for having the nerve to actually come up and ask. "Sure, give me your phone." I sad, and Jacob quickly obliged and pulled out a mobile phone which I took, punched in some numbers and handed it back.

"Thanks." Jacob said.

"Don't worry about it. Call that number any time, kay babe?" I said, winking at him.

"Sure will." Jacob said, winking back then walked away. Edward looked stunned to what I just did, poor Edward was just too slow.

"Bella! How could you?" he gasped, finally.

"He did wante a phone number, so I gave him one." I said simply, he didn't understand what I meant until Alice spoke up.

"Whose number did you give him?" Alice asked.

"Gave him Jessica Stanley's mobile." Bella smirked, and Alice burst out laughing while Edward stood there dumbstruck.

"Hey, let's go!" Emmett shouted. The reply was a chorus of 'yeah's 'sure's and 'whatever's.

The ride back was more peaceful than the ride there, because the Rose and I were so tired we fell asleep in the car. I was half asleep in Edward's lap when I felt a slight bulge in his pants. I would have a lot of fun when we got home. o.O

**Ok, that was it... Sorry that I took so long to update, feel free to abuse me in any way…**

**Oh yeah! I have 10 reviews, 208 hits, 4 favs and 6 alerts. I know it's not much but it's a start!**

**FatBoy93 OUT!**

**Until next time…**


End file.
